


comme le feu

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, a little bit of crying, ruined orgasm, sanji calls law 'sir' and i have some feelings about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Sometimes, Law knows Sanji better than he knows himself.Prompts #23 & 24: edging & overstimulation.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	comme le feu

Law knew Sanji’s limits.

When Sanji was falling apart beneath him, trembling with desperate cries for relief, Law knew _just_ what to give him. No matter what they did, what they tried together, he read Sanji like a book. He could always pinpoint the exact moment before Sanji hit his breaking point.

And he loved to exploit it.

“Come on, Blackleg,” Law spoke in a low, husky tone that made Sanji melt. “You can take one more, can’t you?”

Sanji only whined in response, his arms and legs straining against the ropes that bound him to the bed. Law had been edging him for what felt like _hours,_ and he was quickly approaching the point where he usually started crying. Law knew it was coming, too, but that wasn’t going to stop him.

“Is that a yes?” Law asked, brushing his thumb against the head of Sanji’s throbbing cock. There was so much precum pooled around it that it almost looked like he’d come already. “Look at me and give me a yes or no.”

Sanji whimpered before he opened his eyes to look at Law. The man was straddling his thighs, hovering over him, still fully clothed while Sanji was stark naked. He had that smirk on his face that Sanji would’ve quite liked to slap off, had he not been restrained.

That was for another time.

“Y… yes, sir,” he managed. He hated how absolutely _wrecked_ he sounded, but he knew Law was just basking in it. 

“Good.”

Without any further warning, Law wrapped his fist around Sanji’s cock and started jerking him off much rougher than he had before. Sanji made a noise that sounded like he was choking, and his body convulsed, limbs tugging at his restraints. He could hear Law chuckling above him, but he was far too focused on the movements of his hand to notice. Any sort of stimulation felt like fire on his oversensitive skin, and Law’s rough handling hurt in the best way possible.

He wasn’t going to last long.

 _“S-sir—”_ He choked out, and Law’s hand stopped immediately. Sanji did, in fact, start crying then; he felt the first tears rolling down his face as his hips bucked uselessly off the bed. He muttered a string of curses under his breath, all while Law just gazed down at him.

Sanji knew he wouldn’t get anything else until he calmed down, so he tried his best to do just that. It took a lot of effort just to breathe, but he managed to take a slow, deep breath. He was right _there,_ right at the precipice of release, and Law was _withholding_ it from him.

Of course, just as he managed to level out his breathing, Law dragged the tip of his finger delicately along the underside of his cock... and that was it.

Sanji sobbed as his orgasm crashed over him, his eyes shut so tightly that he saw stars. Law withdrew his hand immediately, and it was so, _so painfully unsatisfying._ Sanji’s hips jerked forward into _nothing_ as a string of cum hit his stomach, and the rest dribbled down the side of his cock. He kept his eyes closed through it all, terribly ashamed of himself and refusing entirely to look up at Law.

As the feeling faded, Sanji let out a little puff of air— a sigh of relief. Otherwise, the room was dead silent.

“Sanji.”

Sanji gulped.

“Look at me.”

Sanji took a deep breath before his eyes fluttered open. He looked down at his stomach first, at the mess he’d made of himself, before his eyes darted up to meet Law’s. 

He did not look happy.

“Did I say you could come?”

Sanji shook his head.

Law raised his eyebrows. “Did I?”

Of course. He wanted a _verbal_ response.

“N-no, sir,” Sanji mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

Law only clicked his tongue in response, looking Sanji up and down. A careful hand on his stomach made Sanji’s flinch, his muscles twitching beneath the touch. He shuddered when Law’s hand started moving, spreading Sanji’s cum around his skin.

He knew where this was going.

Sanji had just barely opened his mouth to protest when Law’s messy hand wrapped around his cock and started jerking him off at a brutal pace.

Sanji _wailed,_ and he absolutely would’ve kicked Law by sheer reflex if he wasn’t pinned to the bed. If touches before felt like fire, _this_ was like molten magma rubbing against his skin. All of his nerves— not just the ones in his dick— felt like they were electrified. All Sanji could do was whine and cry out, whimpers of _pleasepleaseplease_ spilling from his lips entirely out of his control. But Law was still _going,_ with that smug little smirk on his face, and Sanji felt like he was going to explode.

What felt like a second orgasm rushed through him, pain and pleasure mixing together into some horrid amalgamation that made him _scream._ Law worked him all the way through it, keeping up the same unforgiving pace until the precise moment Sanji was seriously considering using their safeword.

He sobbed out of sheer relief when Law finally, _finally_ let go. The tears were flowing freely by then, making Sanji’s vision blurry when he looked up at the ceiling. For a minute, neither of them moved— Law knew that Sanji needed a moment to calm down after something like that, so he kept still.

It was only when Sanji remembered how to breathe again that Law climbed off of him. He made quick work of the ropes, and Sanji vaguely registered the feeling of careful hands applying some sort of salve to the irritated skin. Next was a warm, wet washcloth on his stomach, cleaning up the mess he’d made. A wad of tissues wiped his tears away, and Sanji was finally starting to feel like a respectable person again.

Law had stripped down to his boxers by the time he curled up next to Sanji, holding him close to his chest. The body heat, with the addition of the covers pulled over them, made him sigh in relief.

“You okay?” Law asked, his voice soft. He didn’t like to talk very much after these sorts of things, and frankly, neither did Sanji, but they always made a point to check in.

“Yeah,” Sanji said with a small nod. “Good.”

“Good.” Law pressed a tender kiss to the back of his neck before he made himself comfortable. The same hand that had made Sanji cry only minutes before started idly stroking his stomach, and the simple gesture made his lips curl up into a smile.

Sure, Law knew how to break him. But, just as easily, he could put him back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this frantically in like an hour earlier today because i realized i was behind my schedule
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
